Best Friends
by IHatePotatoes
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Dimitri and Rose are childhood friends ever since Rose threw a book at their kindergarten teacher for asking Dimitri to spell his full name. As time passed, they changed but still remained best friends. Rose was a total tomboy, she was popular among the boys not because she was pretty but because there was not a single boy who would beat her at a race. Not even Dimitri. They bickered constantly because Dimitri refused to accept defeat. What if Rose starts having feelings when they're in the 10th grade. Will Dimitri ever see Rose the way she wants him to see her or does Dimitri have someone else in mind...**

Chapter 1

**R POV**

"Hey Rose! Look it's a reindeer!" I slowed my pace a bit and I turned to the direction where he was pointing and squinted as the sun hit my eye.

"Where..." I stumbled as I ran and squinted in the direction where he pointed and growled in frustration when I realized that I had been played as Dimitri sped ahead of me and crossed the finish line. He was such a jerk! There was no way I had lost this bet, he was such a CHEATER! UGH!

"I told I was better than you Rose. I want my 15 bucks no earlier than tomorrow." He smiled smugly.

" Shut up Dimitri! You're a jerk, and the only reason you won is because you cheated! You lost the last 10 races we had and we all know that my timing is the best in the school."

"Rose is loser, Rose is a loser" He began in his annoying sing-song voice and I wanted to punch his face.

" Dimitri is a CHEATER, Dimitri is a CHEATER" I attempted to imitate his sing song voice. He was really getting on my nerves. I stormed past him and got to the changing rooms.

Mia, one of my best friends and queen-bee caught sight me and came over. "Uh-Oh. What did he do this time? You seriously look like you could kill someone."

"He bloody cheated! That's what he did! He's going to flaunt his win all around school in front of the stupid bunch of skanks he always hangs around. I have no idea what they see in him." Mia rolled her eyes at my statement.

"Rose he's THE hottest guy in school. Anyone would be willing to trade places with you. He spends half of his time around you when he's not busy being a man-whore. You two fight like a married couple."

"We do not fight like a married couple. And I don't spend so much time around him." Mia gave me the look.

"Rose you didn't come to my sleepover because you were at Dimitri's place playing video games and fell asleep there. You nearly forgot my birthday last year because you went shopping with him because he had a date and needed help and I bet you've made plans to meet up with him later this evening."

I bit my lip as I thought about it. Dimitri and I were really close even if he pissed me off.

"Are you sure you have no feelings for him? I mean you spend way too much time around him and then you claim you hate him. There's a thin line between love and hate."

"Are you crazy Mia? There's NO way I could have feelings for him. He's an irritating man-whore who sleeps with anything with a pair of boobs. I know him too well to fall for him." Did I like Dimitri in that way? I had never seen Dimitri as a guy, I'd always seen him as a best friend or brother.

I changed quickly and left the changing room and made my way to my locker. Dimitri's locker was just opposite mine and I could see him leaning against another girl's locker and sweet-talking her into dating him. I snuck up behind him and eavesdropped on their conversation.

" Here's a unique Rose for a beautiful girl like you. I think you're beautiful and I've never said that to another girl before." I could see the girl blush and believe his bullshit. Liar.

" My parents are away this weekend. Maybe you could come over and we could have some fun..." Stupid skank. She was giving him exactly what he wanted and I suddenly wanted to hit her but I had a better idea.

I hugged Dimitri from behind and reached and kissed his cheek.

" Aww.. baby, thanks for leaving that rose and love letter in my locker. That was so sweet of you." I spoke in the same sickly sweet tone.

The skank glared at me and then slapped Dimitri across the face. "Ugh you bastard! Here's your stupid flower and don't you dare show up at my place."

Once she was out of hearing range I ruffled his hair.

"Aww Dimkaaaa, ruined your plans didn't I? Well that's payback for messing with Rose Hathaway." I sent him a smug smile and skipped off to class but not before hearing his frustrated growl.


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried off to class before I could be late. Skank Alto really hated me, and I had no idea why. I mean I knew I was a big-mouth but Stan really brought out the worst in me and I really wasn't looking forward to detention again.

The moment I entered class, I knew I was late and I was just waiting for Stan to hand me detention when suddenly Dimitri appeared behind and for some crazy reason all the teachers seemed to adore Dimitri. God he was such an annoying suck-up. Handing me detention meant that even Dimitri would get it because both of us were late but since Stan liked Belikov so much, he just asked us to take our seats.

I looked around the class and noticed that two desks were empty which meant that I would probably have to sit next to him. I shifted uncomfortably, Dimitri wasn't one to forget easily and I knew sooner or later he was going to take revenge and I was so not looking forward to it. 5 minutes into the class Dimitri leaned towards me

"Rose you made a very big mistake by messing with me, I have earned my reputation in this school and trust me I'm going to take revenge." I was so caught up in what Dimitri was telling me that I had failed to notice that Stan was staring at us.

"Mr. Belikov is there anything you'd like to share with the class?"

Dimitri put on an innocent look and shook his head "No Mr. Alto I was just asking Rose whether she completed her assignment that was due today." Shit. I should have known that Dimitri would be quick to take revenge.

Stan immediately seized the chance. "Miss Hathaway, I would like to listen to your reply this time. The last time your assignment was incomplete you said that your dog ate your homework which is funny because I know that you don't own a dog"

"My neighbour was in labour" I blurted out without thinking and I felt like hitting my head against the wall or stabbing myself with the heels belonging to the dumb blonde sitting in front of me.

"Miss Hathaway I would have believed your excuse this time but unfortunately I happen to be your only neighbour."

Did I mention that skank Alto was my neighbour? I think he started hating me after I purposely flew my toy helicopter through one of his windows. The helicopter had an inbuilt camera which resulted in a recording of Stan singing a Spice Girls song at the top of his voice in his bananas in pajamas boxers. I might have also posted the video on YouTube but Stan couldn't prove that.

Stan handed me detention gleefully and I could bet that he was doing a snoopy happy dance in his head. Dimitri turned and smirked at me and I wanted to yank all his pretty hair off his head.

"Mr. Belikov since you fund this highly amusing, you'll be spending your afternoon in Miss Hathaway's company."

It was my turn to smirk. Detention was a regular thing for me and I had learnt to fall asleep by now but Dimitri being the goody-two-shoes rarely got detention and I knew that he was going to miss football practice which made me all the more pleased.

"See you in detention sugar-plum." I whispered when Stan had his back towards us and batter my eyelashes playfully. I could see Dimitri's hands clench into fists in anger but he simply ignored me.


End file.
